1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to helping a group of television viewers select programming appropriate to the group.
2. Background
Electronic Program Guides (EPGs) are special graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that allow users to navigate through a multitude of programs available for viewing or reproduction. Many EPGs present one or more layered displays—often available on a dedicated television channel—to give a user an inventory of programs available for viewing or reproduction, as well as schedules and other details (e.g., channels, program length, program synopsis, etc.) about the programs. Pointing devices are often used to control and navigate within the displays, as well as to activate links to the programs of interest. EPGs are especially useful for television viewers who receive a great deal of television stations, as is increasingly the case with cable and satellite television subscribers.
Some of the Electronic Program Guide literature has begun to disclose EPGs that use a set-top box to keep a viewing history of the associated user. It has been proposed that the viewing history stored in the set-top box be used to recommend programs that might be of interest to the user in his or her current viewing session. For example, if the viewing history indicates that motion pictures of the “western” genre have been frequently viewed, the EPG might find western movies which are currently playing or scheduled to play in the future to list (e.g., in order of most to least likely to be of interest) for the user in either a Recommended Programs area or in a separate display.
Unfortunately, within the context of a group of viewers the existing problems of content selection are exacerbated by the need for the group, such as a family or household, to select programming that is at least tolerable to the members of the group.